


Hai mai pensato di essere carina?

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chlidhood, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, but there is a lot of angst too
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto sembra fatto per essere vissuto in un momento, come in una Polaroid o in un’istantanea.<br/>Quando ti guardi intorno, la bellezza della natura sembra sempre sconvolgere i bambini – soprattutto se sono Metamorphmagus, scoordinati ed adorabili.<br/>Si guarda sempre al passato, è inevitabile: si vuole capire se cambierebbe qualcosa tornare indietro oppure no.<br/>Ma alla fine si guarda quel che si ha e che, dopotutto, era la scelta migliore da farsi in ogni caso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hai mai pensato di essere carina?

 

**Hai mai pensato di essere carina?**

Era entrata in Serpeverde – _aveva praticamente supplicato il Cappello Parlante –_ non sapendo che si sarebbe innamorata di un Tassorosso.  
Babbano.  
E avrebbe generato una figlia con lui, dandole un nome che nel suo mondo era considerato regale.  
Non sapeva che la sua bambina sarebbe stata speciale, che sarebbe diventata Auror.  
Dora ha sei anni, Ted le ha regalato un aggeggio che fa le bolle e lei si diverte da morire.  
Se fosse stata tua madre, l’avresti affidata alle cure della governante _– ma tu non sei tua madre, vero Andromeda? –_ e magari l’avrebbe sgridata per non essere composta o sufficientemente coordinata. __  
Quando è scappata, con la bambina in grembo, ha sbraitato per la prima volta in vita sua, ha pianto davanti a Bellatrix – _e lei t’ha maledetta, ha maledetto il frutto del tuo tradimento, ha giurato di ucciderla._  
Ma mentre la guarda, non vede dove avrebbe sbagliato: certo, Dora non è una bambina tranquilla, cambia colore di capelli quando le pare e piace, ha modi clowneschi e si esprime per simbologie.  
La scruta ancora e un pensiero le balugina nella mente: _è così piccola._  
E intanto, quest'ultima, riprende a scorazzare ed emettere piccoli gridolini, accompagnati da piccole scintille sulla punta delle piccole dita grassocce.  
“Tesoro, sono a casa” Ted è tornato e Andromeda gira la testa verso la porta che conduce al salotto.  
“Siamo in veranda, Ted” e sorride, non può fare altro per il momento. Suo marito la raggiunge e si mette vicino a lei sedendosi su una sedia in legno dipinto.  
“Per le mutande di Merlino, Dromenda, quella bambina si prenderà un raffreddore coi fiocchi”  
“Lo sai che non mi ascolta, Ted. Le avrò detto un centinaio di volte di mettersi un cappotto ma niente” sbuffa, continuando a guardare il corpicino di sua figlia. “Come mai sei a casa così presto?”  
“Nulla, solo poco lavoro al Ministero. Ho staccato prima. Non è un problema, vero?”  
“Ma no, sai … me lo chiedevo e basta, tutto qua”  
_Mamma, mamma,_ urla Dora con quanto fiato ha in gola, _ho trovato un insetto stecco._  
No, tesoro, quello è un Vermicolo, risponde la madre, _vieni, qua sono quasi le sei: è l’ora del bagno, mia cara._  
E Dora corse, inciampando sui gradini, verso la sua mamma – _hai mai pensato di essere carina, Andromeda Black?_  
E con un sorriso complice e uno zuccotto di zucca, la famiglia Tonks viveva ancora nell’oblio che nessuno avrebbe intaccato la loro personale felicità.


End file.
